Skirts
by nightshade002
Summary: It started with a dare, which started with a bet, which, as most bad ideas do, started with the other third years. Iwaizumi can't say he's complaining about it, but if there were a few less people staring, it would be nice.


eyy what's up it's been _how long?_ i mostly post on ao3 now, but i've decided i'll start posting both there and here. I'm not gonna go through everything i've already posted and repost it, but for new things, I'll upload on ao3 and then right after i'll upload here. i don't really write for loz anymore (if you actually remember me for that lmao) but i do a lot of haikyuu if that's your thing

* * *

It started with a dare, which started with a bet, which, as most bad ideas do, started with the other third years. Iwaizumi can't say it's particularly unpleasant, but he would be less bothered overall if he didn't have quite so many people staring at him. He can feel eyes on him as he shifts in his seat, bringing his legs closer together. For the first time that year, he's glad that he and Oikawa aren't in the same class. This whole thing would be far more embarrassing. When lunch comes, he's so fucking glad to be able to leave the classroom.

Oikawa starts giggling as soon as he sees him. "You're so red, Iwa-chan."

"Shut up," he says without his normal bite, as he probably gets even redder. "You try wearing the girls' uniform some time. Everyone keeps staring at me."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Oikawa asks innocently. "People stare at me all the time."

"That's different. People are staring at me because I'm wearing a skirt, not for being unfairly beautiful."

"There's also the hickeys on your thighs," Oikawa points out offhandedly.

"What?" Iwaizumi shrieks and pulls down the edge of his skirt. He can actually feel his face heating up this time. "I thought-" The corner of Oikawa's mouth twitches up, just barely, but it's enough for Iwaizumi to notice. "You little-"

He lunges at Oikawa, but two sets of arms pick him up off the ground as he struggles.

"Having a good day Iwaizumi?" Hanamaki asks.

Iwaizumi glares at both Hanamaki and Matsukawa. "Put. Me. Down," he growls. They shrug and simply drop him, but he's used to it by now and doesn't fall when he hits the ground.

Lunch goes by with only a little teasing, only a few snarky remarks, which he's grateful for. He's used to being ganged up on occasionally, but he's just done with everything today. The skirt isn't so bad, he actually kind of likes it, but it's the staring that's getting to him. He can't wait to get to practice and then go home.

"By the way, Iwa-chan," Oikawa starts, right near the end of lunch and Iwaizumi knows, he just knows this isn't going to end well.

"You know how you're supposed to wear the girls' uniform all day?" Matsukawa continues and Iwaizumi's sense of dread just grows and grows.

"We got you a girls' volleyball uniform for our practice match today," Hanamaki finishes, driving the last nail into the coffin. Iwaizumi is silent for a few seconds, long enough for Hanamaki to get fidgety and Matsukawa to start sweating.

"You did what?" he asks quietly. He actually doesn't mind about this part, either. It's not like he's going to be the one distracted. It's just funny to watch the other three squirm sometimes. He makes eye contact with Oikawa, who immediately sees through his act, but the other two can't read him nearly as well.

"It was Makki's idea," Oikawa chirps in and Iwaizumi turns his glare onto Hanamaki.

"Matsukawa bought it," Hanamaki says quickly.

"Don't throw me under the bus for this!" Matsukawa hisses. It's honestly hard at this point for Iwaizumi to keep a straight face through this torment, but somehow he manages.

"Oikawa did it to me first!" Hanamaki replies.

"When has Oikawa ever been a good role model?"

"Hey, now," Oikawa attempts to protest.

"I'll deal with you three at practice," Iwaizumi sighs, not planning to do anything more than make them wonder what he means, and returns to his own classroom.

* * *

The girls' volleyball uniform isn't too bad either, in Iwaizumi's opinion. It' tighter than he's used to, especially the shorts, but it's not uncomfortable. The sleeves are shorter so he doesn't have to roll them up.

The only real problem is Oikawa. Oikawa who, Iwaizumi's nearly sure, planted this idea into Hanamaki's mind. Oikawa who is currently benchedduring a practice match because his serves kept going out of bounds and his sets were off. Oikawa who also got a bloody nose from being hit in the face by a ball. Hanamaki and Matsukawa had joked that it was because Oikawa was too busy staring at Iwaizumi's ass. While Iwaizumi walked a pouting Oikawa to the bench, Iwaizumi had consoled him by saying half the other team's eyes were also on his ass. (Though, that's also possibly to make him a little bit jealous.)

Which is still true. If anything, more people are staring at him now. And he's sure that Oikawa's eyes are still on him, which he feels a strange sense of satisfaction about. Iwaizumi looks behind himself at Oikawa, just to prove himself right, and smiles when he is.

They end up pulling off a win, mostly due to mistakes on the other team's part. Oikawa came back in after the end of the second set and they practically owned the court now that his focus was back.

Iwaizumi changes back into the skirt after showering and for the first time he feels self conscious. The other third years are giving him weird looks. "What?"

"Why're you changing back into that?" Hanamaki asks.

"I didn't bring any other clothes. What else would I wear?" Iwaizumi replies, genuinely confused.

"Oh, we just thought you'd brought something for after school," Hanamaki says quickly, "that's all. You do you."

The atmosphere between the four of them immediately becomes more relaxed again and Iwaizumi inwardly sighs in relief. He didn't think that any of them would judge him and he's glad that he's not wrong about this. Hell, they were the ones that told him to wear this in the first place, so it's not like they were going to be really rude about it. He knows for sure that Oikawa doesn't really care what Iwaizumi wears and that none of them think badly about guys wearing skirts, it's just different when it's him and his friends and they could change their minds and-

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa coos quietly from behind him, "deep breath. Do you want to borrow some of my clothes?"

Iwaizumi shakes his head. "I… I'm fine," he says, leaning into Oikawa's chest. "Thanks though."

Oikawa wraps his arms around him and puts his chin on his shoulder, humming.

"We're heading out, now," Hanamaki calls from the door. "See you tomorrow."

"Don't have sex in the locker room," Matsukawa adds.

"Fuck off," Iwaizumi yells after them with a smile. "We've only been dating for like three days."

"Yeah, but you've known each other for, like, three decades. And I'm fairly certain you two were together even in a past life."

"Bye, Matsukawa."

The two of them finally leave and Iwaizumi allows himself to lean even more heavily onto Oikawa. "It's been a long day," he sighs out, closing his eyes.

"Was it bad?"

"No, just exhausting. People kept staring all day. I don't like being the center of attention for shit like this. Like I didn't mind during the practice match because I don't know them, but all during the day it was unbearable."

"Mm, it was probably because of how amazing you look," Oikawa hums, kissing the side of Iwaizumi's neck.

"I don't-"

"You're the prettiest," Oikawa says, cutting him off.

"No-"

Oikawa turns him around and kisses him on the cheek. "The handsomest."

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi says warningly, turning away, but Oikawa follows him.

"The most," he kisses Iwaizumi properly this time, "beautiful."

* * *

It wasn't ever really in Iwaizumi's plan to do this. It just happened. He'd kept the girls' uniform after he wore it to school that one day, so maybe he was planning on doing this some other time, but only subconsciously.

He's wearing just the skirt today with one of his favorite shirts. They clash, sure, but he's not planning on going anywhere later. It's just comfortable to lay on his bed in a skirt, so why not?

Oikawa wasn't ever in Iwaizumi's plan today either, but of course he's got to ruin everything Iwaizumi never planned to do. Iwaizumi's not doing anything particularly scandalous, he's literally just laying on his bed scrolling through his phone. However, that doesn't stop him from nearly jumping out of his skin when Oikawa barges through the door.

"O-Oikawa, what are you doing here?"

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa says with a pout, "you forgot. We were gonna go out today."

"We were? I thought that was tomorrow." Iwaizumi's still tense, waiting for Oikawa to bring up what he's wearing.

"No, it's today. Didn't I text you?" Iwaizumi checks his phone and shows Oikawa that the last message from him had been his goodmorning text. Oikawa pulls out his phone, just to be sure. "I forgot to press send. You didn't plan anything else for today, right?"

"Well, no."

"Then it's fine! We can still go out, come on," Oikawa says, pulling on his arm. "But first we're stopping at my house."

"Why?" Iwaizumi asks, letting himself be pulled along.

"So you can wear something nicer. We're going shopping in what I like to call my sister's closet."

"Why?" Iwaizumi repeats.

"I don't know if you want to talk about it or not," Oikawa says once they're at his house, "but you know I don't care if you want to wear skirts, right?"

"I guess," Iwaizumi shrugs. He hopes Oikawa won't make a big deal about it, but he's pretty sure they're teetering on the edge right now.

"Wear whatever you want, but Iwa-chan, please make sure it matches. Your shirt and your skirt look terrible together."

"I didn't expect to be going out today." Oikawa smiles, bright and wide and Iwaizumi maybe falls even more in love with him. Iwaizumi needs to take a moment to compose himself. "Are you sure it's okay to take things from your sister?"

Oikawa waves him off as he's going through drawers. "She's not gonna notice it's gone."

"This is why your sister likes me better," Iwaizumi says as he sits on the bed and watches. Oikawa pulls away from the drawer he's rifling through to stick his tongue out at Iwaizumi.

"Aha! Found it!" Oikawa exclaims and throws something at Iwaizumi, who catches it with his face. "Put that on. I'll get you a shirt to wear."

"Are you sure it'll fit?"

Oikawa nods before ducking out of his sister's room to find a shirt. Iwaizumi shrugs and takes the skirt he's wearing off to replace it with this one. It's longer and goes a little past his knees, but he blames how fucking tall all of the Oikawas are. The waist goes up higher than the other one did, but he's fairly sure that's intentional.

"You're so beautiful, I can't stand it," Oikawa says from the doorway.

Iwaizumi hides his face in his hands and bites his lip to keep his smile away. "You can't just… say things like that. It's not fair."

"But it's true."

Iwaizumi takes the shirt, just a plain white t-shirt, from Oikawa and tries to pretend he isn't extremely flustered by Oikawa's comment. "You're more beautiful," he grumbles.

"We're both the most beautiful people on the planet," Oikawa declares.

"No," Iwaizumi shakes his head and Oikawa is about to protest when Iwaizumi smiles and continues, "in the universe."


End file.
